


A deduction in assignments

by Miss_Readly



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms, Sherlock Holmes - Arthur Conan Doyle
Genre: Best Friends, Big brother!Sherlock, Brother!Sherlock, Crush, F/M, First Kiss, Friends to Lovers, John Watson fanfiction, Love, Sherlock's Sister!Reader, Teen!John, Teen!Sherlock, Teenagers, Teenlock, Tutoring, highschool, john x reader, reader - Freeform, teen!lock
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-05
Updated: 2019-10-05
Packaged: 2020-11-24 07:37:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,132
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20904020
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miss_Readly/pseuds/Miss_Readly
Summary: You have your problems with Maths. So John Watson, your brother's best friend, offers to explain it to you. Problem? Well, you have a big crush on him.





	A deduction in assignments

Sherlock was a wonderful brother to me. My mother always said that I followed him everywhere as soon as I took my first steps. She added that it would still be like this today. My brothers have always been my idols. They were clever and I loved them dearly. I knew that most of the other children said that my brothers were freaks or crazy, but it never mattered for me. They just were my older brothers, who protected me from everybody and always were by my side, if I needed them.

Frankly I wasn't as good in Maths as my brothers. I had fun with languages but Mathematics wasn't my favourite subject. I didn't understand it. Sherlock loved me, but he just did not have the patience to explain it to me. My mother always said that one day, it would be difficult for him to find a job with an impatience as bad as his. But Sherlock simply replied that he would be a consulting detective one day. Nobody of us knew what that was, but we did not dare to asked further.

Mycroft was currently studying Philosophy, Politics and Economics at Oxford University, which meant that he wouldn't come home often. We often joked about him being the future prime minister of England.

There was nobody who could explain an especially difficult Maths topic to me. No one except one person.

My younger-older brother Sherlock had a best friend since eighth grade. His name was John Watson. He was a sympathic boy with sandy blonde hair and cosy jumpers. He played rugby at school, had good grades and a smile always tucked at one corner of his mouth. He went to twelfth grade at high school just like Sherlock and wanted to study medicine after finishing his A-Levels. Something that fitted perfectly to a kind boy like John Watson. A person who always wanted to help others with their well-being and problems. It was like that job of a doctor was made for him. For somebody who wanted to save the whole world and prevent it from illnesses and pain.

John, as kind as always, said that he would -of course!- help me with my Maths problems, when Sherlock asked him to do so. What my lovely brother did not know about was my big crush on his best friend. I knew John for some years now. I mean he spent his entire time over at ours so there was no way in NOT to get to know him. Of course, I spent some time alone with him, when Sherlock was still at school or practised the violin. But it never felt that intimidating than it did now.

I was rushing through my room and searched through my wardrobe for something that I could wear. I decided to wear a beautiful black top and some well fitting pair of jeans. Then I did my hair up to a bun and eyed myself in detail in the mirror of the bath room. The door bell rang.

»Y/N!« Sherlock called from the end of the stairs in the hall.  
»John's here!« I took a deep breath and turned around.  
»I'm coming! I'm coming.« I rushed the stairs down, where Sherlock waited for me and watched me with a raised eyebrow as soon as he saw my outfit. He just smirked and said nothing.  
»I sent him to the living room. Gonna buy some milk, will be back in a few.« He said, giving me a kiss on the forehead.  
»Have fun.« He said and winked at me.

I ignored him and turned to the living room. I fidgeted nervously with my necklace. John looked up and smiled as soon as I came into his view.  
»Hey Y/N. Thought you'd never come.« He said and ruffled his soft hair with his right hand. I gulped and smiled.  
»Hey John.«  
»You look... erm... good.« He said and I blushed a little.  
»C'mon, sit down here.« He slid a few papers aside and patted on the chair next to him.  
»Well, let's get started.« I said and threw a big smile at the blonde boy. He returned my smile.

I got carried away by watching his features, while he was explaining a difficult problem to me. But I didn’t pay attention to the words he said. I watched the way the sparkling sunshine fell on his blonde golden hair. The way he rubbed his neck with his hand when he was focused onto something. The way his lips turned into smiles.  
»Y/N? Are you still listening to me?« He asked me. I woke up from my daydreaming and was a bit dizzy.  
»What? Er, yes, I-I’m fine, thanks, John.« I mumbled. He eyed me curiously but did not ask further.  
»You seem to be a bit zoomed out. Did you fight with Sherlock again? I bet everything is going to be fine. It’ll sort out. Don’t worry. You are his sister, I don’t need to tell you that.« He said and ruffled his hair again. It now stood in all directions.  
»It’s not about Sherlock.« I whispered quietly.  
»Then what’s it about? You know you can tell me everything, Y/N? You’re like a sister to me. I would do everything for you.« I cringed. Like a sister? Seriously? Ouch. He saw my look but misinterpreted it.  
»O no. Is it about me? Did I do something? Did I do something wrong? Should I explained it to you again? Or aren’t you feeling well about me explaining it to you?« He worried.  
»I have a good friend of mine. Greg Lestrade. He’s currently in London for his police career, but comes home at the weekends. I can ask him to do me a favour. I bet he would help you with Maths if you feel uncomfortable with me.« For god’s sake, did this boy ever stop talking?

Suddenly I rushed forward to him and kissed this wonderful rose lips of his. It felt nice. Warm and pleasantly wet. Soft and slow. It was the perfect kiss. My heart flattered in my chest and butterflies filled my stomach. After some time I leaned back and watched his face nervously. He looked at me and smiled.  
»Well that’s something different.« He laughed.  
»Do you kiss all your sisters like that?« I teased him.  
»O shut it.« He said and pulled me in a kiss again.  
We both sighed when our lips met again.

No one of the two of us saw Sherlock standing in the doorway to the living room with a bag with two bottles of milk in it.  
»Finally.« He said smiling and rolled his eyes.  
Could be that I threw my pencil case at him...

John laughed.  
»I love you.«

**Author's Note:**

> Visit me on Tumbler British-cheekbones-locked for more.


End file.
